The present invention relates to a technique for recording information on an optical disk apparatus, and particularly to a technique for performing a recognition process prior to recording information on an optical disk.
A typical multiple format information recording apparatus, wherein an optical disk such as a DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disc-Random Access Memory) is used as a recording medium, performs a recognition process or processing. The recognition process involves, for example, determination of disk type, file system check, focusing servo, tracking servo, and testing laser power by performing a trial writing.
If a user tries to record information on the recording medium without the recognition process, he/she may waste time trying to record the information even though it is not possible to perform the recording function because the recording medium provided in the information recording apparatus is a read-only disk, on which information cannot be recorded. Even if the recording medium is capable of recording information thereon, the same problem may arise if the recording medium is write-protected. Further, similar problem arises if a recording medium that is capable of recording information does not have sufficient memory space to record all the information to be recorded.
If the user tries to record information on the recording medium on which information cannot be recorded as mentioned above, the information that has been recorded on the recording medium may be damaged. Therefore, information recording function is suspended until completion of the recognition process according to a conventional technology.
The time required for the recognition processing may last as long as dozens of seconds, depending on performance of the information recording apparatus and its software. While waiting for the completion of the recognition process, the user may fail to record a desired event. For example, where the recording apparatus is a DVD camcorder, the user may fail to record a very interesting live event while waiting for the recognition process to be completed. In addition, the user generally likes to record information as soon as possible, so even if the recognition processing time is shortened to be 7 to 8 seconds, the user may still find it inconvenient to wait for the recognition process to be completed.
The wait for even several seconds are particularly inconvenient in the case of portable devices, e.g., cameras or camcorders, that are battery operated. The user generally turns the portable device off when it is not being used to conserve battery time. This may happen a dozen times or more in a day. In such a case, the user is likely to find that waiting even 7 or 8 seconds is too long.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-125961 discloses one of the techniques for recording information using a camcorder on a primary recording tape medium during the recognition processing. In this publication, information is temporarily recorded on a memory while the camcorder is performing a recognition process after being turned on. The information that had been temporarily stored in the memory is transferred to the primary recording medium (i.e., the recording tape) after the recognition process has been completed.
However, the information recording apparatus does not determine whether or not it is possible to record information on the recording medium. Accordingly, the recording apparatus would attempt to record information to the recording medium even if it is write-protected or has insufficient memory space.